


Sound Test

by sledgewhammers (Legendary_Slime)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Bad Humor, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Slime/pseuds/sledgewhammers
Summary: Two members of Milkcan test out their equipment before a show!
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Sound Test

“You think this sounds good?” Katy asked as she strummed her bass. The girls had a concert later and were currently testing out their equipment. Ma-san was out however, getting some snacks for the three, which left just Katy and Lammy.

“Yeah. It sounds good…” Lammy replied as she was tuning her own guitar.

The two had been dating for a few months now, initiated by Lammy’s soft-spoken confession.

Katy set down her bass and grabbed a water bottle. She sat down and sipped as she watched Lammy. Lammy seemed completely lost in thought, focused totally on the task at hand. Katy smiled. She always admired how Lammy could put her mind to anything when she tried hard enough. Katy wished she would see that more in herself.

As for Lammy, she then decided to take a break, as she moved over to sit on the edge of one of their larger amps, relaxing as she watched Katy intently. She was taking a break from her own practicing, favoring some break time to swoon at her girlfriend. She couldn’t help but admire how pretty Katy was, no matter what she did.

Katy smiled at her briefly before strumming again, trying to get the sound just right for their performance. The sound reverberated from the amp, echoing off of the walls. Safe to say, it was quite loud, causing the entirety of the amp to vibrate.

Lammy found herself blushing as she had experienced… an unexpected feeling. She drew one of her hands to her face, trying to hide her blush as she shifted her hips a little. Lammy was too overcome with embarrassment to say or do anything. Besides, how do you tell someone that their amp is getting you off? Although, she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to say anything. She was a sucker for anything that felt good. Part of her wanted to try and see if she could get away with it.  
  
Katy, oblivious to her girlfriend’s current dilemma, kept practicing. More and more vibrations were sent to the amp as the sound came through. Lammy was able to feel everything just right through her tight jeans. She was pretty sure she was soaked through her panties at this point. Lammy moved her hips just a tiny bit, trying to rub herself on the amp without getting caught.

She bit her lip as she wondered what Katy would do to her if she got caught. Would she be mad? She hoped not, instead preferring Katy to pin her against the wall, forcefully kiss her and tease her… placing her knee between Lammy’s legs so she could grind against her as she smirked at how needy Lammy could be.

She felt like if she wasn’t careful, she would get caught. Lammy tried to regain her composure despite all the stimulation she was getting. Katy was still blissfully ignorant, going as far to ask Lammy if she thought she sounded good. Lammy wanted to explode. She didn’t think she would be able to talk without accidentally slipping out a moan.   
  
“Are you okay? You look kind of, uh, flushed. More than usual,” Katy snickered.

Lammy pathetically nodded. “O-ohhh.. I’m fine….!” She tried to keep her voice steady, and failed.

“Yeah but like…” Katy put down her bass and walked over to Lammy, “I wanna make sure you’re actually okay. I don’t need you getting sick before our performance!” She leaned forward, putting her hand on Lammy’s forehead. “You feel pretty warm, too…”

“M-maybe I just need some water….” She tried to clear her throat to exaggerate her “need” a bit.

Katy didn’t seem convinced. “Sure, here just take some of mine I guess.” She had an extremely skeptical look on her face.

Katy tossed her a water bottle as she fumbled to catch it, nearly falling off the amp. Unfortunately for Lammy, this is where her little tirade would end. She froze as she let out a moan, accidentally rubbing against the amp in just the right way as she attempted to catch a water bottle. Time seemed to freeze as her face was redder than a tomato, and Katy just stared at her in disbelief.

It was a few seconds of awkward silence before Katy spoke up.

“So that’s what was really going on.” A smirk slowly creeped its way upon her face.

Lammy shook in what could have been terror or excitement. She couldn’t really tell.

“I’m s-sorry…” She whined, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t help it.

“Hun, if you needed that kind of break why didn’t you just say so earlier?” Katy helped Lammy up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “It’s not like I’m a stranger to how needy you can get,” she teased. Lammy blushed.

“We got some time before the show starts, so…. And I haven’t had a proper break yet….” Katy trailed off. Lammy didn’t need to be told twice.

And then, it seemed like her little fantasy from earlier was coming true, as Katy pinned her against the wall. She felt small underneath Katy, as she looked down in embarrassment. Katy tilted her head up as she forcefully kissed her. She nibbled at Lammy’s lip before pulling away, breathing, “No need to be shy now, you know.”

Lammy chose to let out a moan in response.

Katy then kissed her again, one of her hands sliding up Lammy’s body from under her shirt. She chose to rest on a boob before her hand twitched in surprise. “No bra today?” she grinned. She squeezed Lammy’s breast to accentuate her point.

“N-no…” Lammy whined in response. Truth be told, it was just more comfortable to let the girls be free.

“That’s okay, I love me some easy access,” Katy winked. Lammy felt like she was going to combust.

Katy, seemingly satisfied, raised Lammy’s shirt to reveal her tits to the world. She latched on to one of the girl’s nipples, sucking it before pulling away to nibble and kiss it. She knew Lammy was super into being bitten, even if the girl wouldn’t admit it. She left kisses all over Lammy’s boobs, finishing off with kissing and sucking on the other nipple, the entire time Lammy’s soft moans filling her ears.

Lammy felt like there was a river in her panties at this point. She tugged Katy’s shirt, blushing as she looked away. Katy understood as she undid Lammy’s pants, sliding them down.

Katy licked her lips as she saw how wet Lammy was. “Dang, you were really enjoying yourself earlier, weren’t you? I’m surprised you were able to hold out.” She then pulled Lammy’s panties down, smiling as a trail of slick connected itself from Lammy’s lips to her panties. “So, how do you want it today?”

Lammy was too far gone by this point to really care. She shamelessly said, “I don’t care. I just need something inside me….. now,” mumbling the last part.

Katy found herself blushing at Lammy’s shameless display. She smiled again, realizing she had just the thing. “You’re lucky cause I have something in my bag that can help you~” She walked over to her bag, digging around a bit before pulling out a black strap on. “Hope this is good for you, Lammy.” The smile never left her face as she walked back over. She admired how cute Lammy looked with her pants at her ankles and her shirt ridden up, her eyes looking watery as she looked at Katy with an intense amount of lust.

Lammy wondered why Katy had that with her. Katy could see the questioning look on her face as she laughed and replied, “You never know what you might need while you’re out!”

Katy then slid her pants down, gracefully tossing them to the side as she then put on the strap. “Okay, hun, turn around.” Lammy then wordlessly turned around, placing both her hand on the wall as she stuck out her ass.

There was a clock above them as Katy noticed the time. “The doors will be opening soon, so we’ll have to be quick. Unless you want the audience to hear us?”

Lammy didn’t reply as she blushed and shook her head “no.” She knew deep down she was lying to herself, though. The thought of being caught was super hot to her, otherwise she wouldn’t have been enjoying herself earlier so much. She secretly loved the risk.

Katy then smiled, as she slid the strap into Lammy’s dripping heat, stretching her wide open. She always made sure that she packed the biggest one with her. Lammy was a bit of a size queen.

Lammy moaned as she felt her insides get stretched. She wiggled her hips to let Katy know that she could start moving.

Katy didn’t hesitate as she slammed into Lammy. Lammy cried out in pleasure. Katy was not wasting time in fucking her just right, slamming tirelessly into Lammy as the strap-on hit all her insides. She wanted to try to not be too loud but she couldn’t help herself as the moans endlessly poured out.

“Better quiet down Lammy, unless you want people to hear.” Katy teased her as she thrusted nice and deep, choosing to stay tucked deep inside as she softly thrusted and grinded against Lammy, which resulted in a long, drawn out moan.

It was at this moment that Katy paused her motions to reach over and grab something she noticed from the corner of her eyes. The object was a black microphone. She knew this would be perfect for working up Lammy even more. Katy turned it on and placed it by Lammy’s mouth. “This might encourage you to try and stay quiet.”

Lammy whined in embarrassment as she weakly protested. Hearing her moans over the speakers made her incredibly embarrassed as she tried to cover her ears. The audience would arrive soon and the first thing they would hear would be Lammy’s moans. Ma-san would be back soon as well, and what would she think?

She felt like she could orgasm at any moment if this kept up. The embarrassment of hearing her own moans turned her on, if she was being completely honest with herself. Not to mention, she loved being taken from behind like this. Katy leaned forward to kiss her shoulder and neck, sucking to leave marks. Lammy weakly whined in protest, not wanting any “tattoos” to be seen by the audience. Thank God for makeup, she supposed.

Katy kept up her rough fucking as she reached below to tug at Lammy’s nipple, pinching it harshly as she wanted to make it swell up in pleasure, Lammy had to take one of her hands to cover her mouth as she suppressed a very loud moan. She started moving her hips back to meet the strap on as she was ridiculously close to orgasm. Katy moved her hand down to rub at Lammy’s clit as she fucked her from behind, whispering in her ear as she noticed the time. “It’s time for the crowd to start arriving.”

Lammy whimpered and whined. She thought about someone catching her or seeing her, she wondered when Ma-san would be back; what if she caught them like this? What would the audience and her friend think of her if they saw her like this? They’d probably call her names, make fun of her and tell her how slutty and dirty she is… But that’s ultimately what she was. She loved fucking so much, she didn’t really care. She didn’t want this to end. She could go all day if she wanted to, but (un)fortunately, Katy touched her, fucked her just right, she reached her climax as she whined, crying out a mess of “nooo’s” as her pussy clenched tightly around the strap-on, coating it in her juices as Katy fucked her through her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back as she continued to cry out, her voice carrying over the loudspeakers.

*****************************

Katy and Lammy were in their dressing room, putting on their makeup. It was silent for a bit until Katy spoke up. “You were pretty loud, y’know.”

Lammy’s face grew red and threw a nearby makeup brush at her. “Shut up!”

It was then that Ma-san walked in.  
  
“I heard almost everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friends who support me and helped me write this!


End file.
